


Dance With Me

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [10]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bachata, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Free day, Kissing, Laughter, Lumity Month 2020, Nothing more, just the girls having fun, nothing less, oh yeah, theyre just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz and Amity love to dance together. They also love to kiss each other.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short and so late. It was my sister’s birthday, so I couldn’t find the time to write this. But it’s out now! Even though it’s 5 in the morning on the next day!

Sept 23rd: Free Day

One of Luz’s favorite things was dancing with her girlfriend. Amity was so light, so it was pretty easy to move her in time with the beat of the music. The two would find themselves dancing for hours in the living room of the Owl House, whether it be holding each other close to slow songs, or making Amity laugh with her silly dances to the anime ops she downloaded to her phone. 

Today, they were dancing to Bachata, with Luz teaching Amity how to dance to it properly. Amity, being the fast learner that she is, picked up on the basics pretty quickly, and was pretty soon moving her hips in time to the music. Luz held her a little closer than necessary as they stepped, causing for more than one case of the fumbles, but Luz was having so much fun that it didn’t matter to her when she’d get her feet stepped on or when she’d have to catch Amity when she slipped. 

Amity seemed to be having fun too, laughing whenever Luz made a silly face to her or whenever she tripped up. Her hips were a bit more stiff than Luz’s, possibly due to how she wasn’t used to all of the fluid movements, but neither of the girls minded, too busy enjoying each other’s company. 

“Okay, so now we go out and do the same thing, you and I holding only hands. You ready?” Luz asked. 

Amity gave her a hesitant nod before Luz’s hands pushed them apart and they were both side stepping together, laughing the entire time. 

Before the song ended, Luz decided to give Amity a little twirl, making the witchling’s skirt flare out. Amity’s face was completely relaxed, her eyes full of joy and her smile wider than ever. 

Luz scooped her up by her waist, holding the girl close to her as a merengue song began blasting from her phone. Amity squeaked when Luz kissed all over her flushed face, ears twitching rapidly with every kiss. Sweet laughter between the two flooded the air before they kissed each other. Luz held Amity close to her as Amity ran her fingers though the back of her hair, both of them completely lost in each other. 

They eventually had to let go though, something about needing air in their lungs to survive. Amity let out a little whine when Luz backed up, wanting to kiss her for just a bit longer, and Luz could never say no to that. As soon as she caught her breath, she swooped back in to kiss her, making Amity let out a content sigh. 

“Alright alright you two, break it up before I walk in here to you snogging on my couch like last time.” 

The two jumped apart at the sound of Eda’s voice, Luz’s arms going cold without Amity in them. Amity’s face turned a dark shade of scarlet, her eyes glancing around everywhere that wasn’t the Owl Lady. Luz on the other hand sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, her mind too foggy and ditsy to form a proper sentence. Eda, on the other hand, began to laugh hysterically, hunching forward at the sight of the two teens. They both looked terrified, as if they were caught doing something more than kissing, and Eda found that to be overwhelmingly funny. 

All three failed to hear the latest addition to the house, Lilith, enter the room. “Eda, are you terrorizing the girls again.” She said, expression completely deadpan. 

“Look at them Lily! They’re so cute when they get caught!” Eda laughed, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder to stabilize herself. 

Lilith sighed at her little sister before turning towards the two guilty girls. “Sorry about her girls,” she grabbed Eda by the ear and pulled her into the kitchen. 

Luz was the first to start laughing, it being two hesitant giggles before evolving into loud laughter, Amity following close behind. They had to sit on the couch as Luz’s laughter grew hysterical, the human grabbing her stomach as she laughed, tears filling her eyes from the force of her mirth. 

The song on Luz’s phone faded out as Luz leaned on top of Amity to stabilize herself, giggling into her shoulder as Amity pressed a cheek to her head. 


End file.
